


Dust storm, Earth without humans--Earth has one human on the surface

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Time Trap (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, This is how they got a read on their location, here's what lead to Explorer coming down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: It was a unordinary day for Cara running around trying to get service and it was any ordinary day for any colony ship except for the fact that there was a human from the 21st century running around on the surface of Earth being observed from the bridge.





	Dust storm, Earth without humans--Earth has one human on the surface

"The dust storm is preparing to go over."

Captain Mayanium looked down toward the eye of the storm with his eyes folded. They had done one last run to make sure that every lifeform that could walk on two feet were off, the stubborn ones included, humanity was just getting ready to make the great leap in the evolutionary chain. They were all going to the next level not just those who had the money to leave only thousands of years ago. 

The incredibly stubborn had surrendered to the fact that Earth wasn't the same anymore with sheer means that could come from who they worshiped, so the captain believed, but a miracle at best that they came around. He was relieved, Earth was abandoned, the only beings left were the resilient wild life. Everything was going off well and humanity had completely left the cradle. 

"Prepare to depart." Was Mayanium's command.

Captain Mayanium went over to his seat.

"Sir, sensors detect a humanoid lifeform on the surface."

Mayanium turned away from the chair facing the officer at the navigation chair.

"A _humanoid_ lifeform, Lieutenant Maluk?" Mayanium's brows furrowed.

"Yes, sir." Maluk confirmed. 

The captain turned his gaze upon the screen.

"Call it, Ensign Tahmmand." Mayanium requested. 

"Please respond, this is the USS Kamala Harris, we are prepared to depart for Mars, please remain where you are at." Tahmmand called. 

"Who in their right mind would stay here?" The first officer, Bil'rel asked. 

"I don't know," Was the response from Maluk.

"Captain, the lifeform is not responding." Tahmmand reported.

"No response." Mayanium intoned.

"Captain, the storm is rapidly approaching the humanoid lifeform."

"Keep hailing them. Get a close in view of the lifeform."

The screen zoomed on the area that was full of rocky structures, a lone young human was darting around climbing them holding up a small and thin device. The human was short and small to their shock compared to what was naturally seen for most humans.

"Go through the facial database, Number One." Mayanium said. 

"Aye, captain."

The captain stared at the screen, watching the faces flash on the screen, hundreds of them until one in specific came to a pause. There was silence on the bridge that stared in awe over what they were seeing. The face was young, dirty, and desperate. The captain stood up to his feet then slowly approached the screen as the silence on the bridge continued and everyone was standing in shock, in surprise, at the face that was long thought to be dead. Her name was plastered on the screen: _CARA PINTAURO. MISSING WITH VEEVES PINTAURO._

"It's the missing girl." Bil'rel said. "Five missing children from Texas. . . They're alive."

"They've been alive all this time." Maluk was in awe as was most of the bridge crew and shook her head, rubbed her eyes, then shifted her attention on the screen observing what shouldn't be happening. "This is impossible."

"Not missing anymore." Mayanium said, proceeding to smirk.

"Where has she been?" Bil'rel asked.

"Looks like she has been in the fountain of youth." the security chief commented. 

The captain shifted toward the officer from across, urgently, walking toward the officer's perch.

"Hail her!" Mayanium insisted. "We must get her!"

"Will try, sir." Tahmmand said.

"Captain, we don't have enough time." Was the navigator's response as the captain stopped in his tracks. "The storm is rapidly approaching and she may not understand us, she isn't---" The navigator winced before adding. "she speaks the very ancient version of English and she doesn't understand us."

"Ancient English." Was repeated by the captain, grimly, but quite somberly. "Search the audio banks and the computer system for one that can get through to her."

The next thirty minutes were desperate ones that were spent searching for a means to confer with the young woman. They watched her run away then descend into a hole and vanish from their line of sight. The bridge was completely quiet for the crew. The captain stared as the dust storm enveloped where she had vanished replaced by the dark brown and thick layer of soil as part of the very great dust bowl. The captain clenched his hands as he were visibly trembling with resolve. 

"She is gone." Bil'rel said.

"Get us to Mars, we have some news to share with humanity and the Galactic Council of Planets."

"Aye, captain." Maluk said. 

The captain turned away from the screen facing his first officer.

"I get the feeling that in a few thousand years, those kids are going to make it home." The captain confided with his hands linked behind his back, hopeful, yet optimistic over a feeling that rumbled within his entire being. It was one that encompassed every atom and made him teary eyed that a missing persons case was going to be closed with time. 

The feel good mood could be felt on the bridge. 

"Oh, they will." Bil'rel said. 

"What technology that we need to get them---we don't have it." Mayanium recalled then grimaced looking toward the view screen.

"We will in a few minutes to them." Maluk commented, optimistically. 

"The air isn't even breathable for long periods of time for us down there with that oxygen rich atmosphere." Mayanium added.

The first officer smiled.

" _Yet_." with a nod.

The captain patted on the first officer's shoulder then smiled.

"How do you think that is going to go, future Captain?" Mayanium asked.

"A complete tragedy at first, but, with the technology that will be around then---it will be alright." Bil'rel said. Mayanium nodded in agreement to what his first officer had to say. "Time dilation precautions taken of course will make it very successful." 

The captain laughed.

"Let's have a drink and celebrate this find. We've got ourselves a seat in the history page regarding the rescue of five Earthlings!"

The first officer and the captain walked away from the bridge all reassured that someone else would rescue her. 

_And she **was** rescued successfully thousands of years later, including a treasure trove of humanity from different ages. _


End file.
